


Ask Me Why I Did It - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11903">Ask Me Why I Did It</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Why I Did It - imported from SSA

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Ask Me Why I Did It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11903)**


End file.
